1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display shelf including transmission-type screen capable of transmitting a projection image light, which is projected on the screen, from a back side to a front side of the screen.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display shelf is installed in a retail shop, such as a supermarket or a convenience store, to display articles. The displayed articles are illuminated so as to be found easily by customers.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-237011 discloses a display shelf including a transparent synthetic resin cover around a light. The object of the invention of JP 2000-237011 is to prevent diffusion and diffused reflection of light for lighting the articles displayed on the display shelf.
In another example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 09-285369 discloses a display shelf including a tag holder and a panel. The tag holder holds a price card and so on. The panel, arranged below the tag holder, functions both as a shading visor and as a POP (“Point of Purchase”) advertisement. The object of the invention of JP H09-285369 is to light up only the back side of the tag holder efficiently.
In a further example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 07-231838 discloses a display shelf including a light behind an information board semitransparent enough to transmit light. The object of the invention of JP H07-231838 is to light up both the information board and the displayed articles at the same time.
In each of the display shelves disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-237011, Hei 09-285369 and Hei 07-231838, the light is arranged inside the placing tables or at the upper area of the placing tables, and the displayed articles are illuminated by the light. With this structure, however, when the light is arranged for the display shelf, electric wires of the light have to be hidden in the inside of the display shelf or behind the placing tables.
The object the present invention is to light articles displayed on the display shelf without electric wirings for supplying a light with electricity.